Sprinkles?
by Marvel Holt
Summary: Sparkles* lives in the city of Yogs (:P) and thanks to the music economy The band is sort of broken. when Lalna offers Him a job as a test subject in Lalna labs for a whole ton of money He thinks this may be enough to fund the band again. But when some things go wonky... Well how about you read it. (T for future chapters!)


Sprinkles*?

Sparkles* looked at the note Lalna had handed him earlier. 'You need money I need a test subject. Come to my place Monday. –Lalna' he stood outside the large gates to Lalna labs. "Lalna I better not regret this." He slowly pressed the call bell, the red orb above the door sent out a sort of scan light going up and down the startled lead singer's body. "Sparkles*! Glad you came! Come in!" the gate opened to reveal the smiling scientist. "I knew you wouldn't refuse! Come on in now!" the blonde pulled him inside the boundaries of the complex. "As you know Lalna labs is a branch of Yoglabs. And a few weeks ago I came up with a theory for a new… thing! Cloning! So we've worked out the kinks for animals and objects but I need a human to be Shure it works right and I knew you were out of a job so you could use the money and recognition." Sparkles* stared around at the strange garden of genetically altered plants. Glowing mushrooms and all that. "Does my insurance cover this?" He asked nervously. Lalna nodded as he walked through the iron double doors. "Now. I have to go check something, but Avila will show you to the prep room. AVILA!" he hollered making Sparkles* jump. A tall blonde girl walked out of a door suddenly and shouted back "WHAT!" making them both jump. "Why do you two look so alike?" asked Sparkles* looking from Avila to Lalna. Lalna looked slightly panicked, and then Avila said "I'm his cousin. Mum's side." Lalna nodded and laughed nervously. "Ok… Go with Avila. I have to go check on some things. See you in a bit." He walked away leaving Sparkles* and Avila in the lobby. "um… follow me." Said Avila starting to walk down the hall. Sparkles* followed her still staring at the experiments. On multiple occasions dodging potato powered golems. "Go in there and wait." She said showing him to a small sort of doctor's office. He entered and the door closed behind him. It was locked. "OK! So Sparkles*, I need you to sign this consent agreement and we can get on with this." Lalna's voice boomed out of the intercom system. "It's on the table." Sparkles* glanced over and saw the form on a coffee table. He walked over and skimmed over it. He signed it'Sparkles*'and sat down on the Ikea sofa. "Nice. Now come in." another door opened and Lalna was waving behind it. "Come on! I'm so excited to start!" he looked like a kid in a candy store, bright eyes, huge smile and a hyper mindset. Sparkles handed him the form and his smile widened more if that was possible. Lalna walked into the door in front of Sparkles*. It was sterile and white and made Sparkles* nervous. Another iron door stood in front of them. "You in there and wait again." He said pointing sparkles* in to another room. "Ok. Why?" He turned around to see Lalna was gone. The door locked and sparkles* sighed. Music played softly like an elevator. "Odd choice for music." He said listening to the hit 'screw the nether' he had done the music with his band until the music market crashed and they were out of a job. This would be enough to perhaps boost their band again so they could start making music again. There was a loud noise and he jumped. "Damn pistons. Well let's get this party started! You don't mind needles, do you?" Sparkles* froze "um…" Lalna shrugged and pulled out an empty needle. "Too bad. Trust me it doesn't really hurt." After a few moments of chasing and shouting Avila came in with a tranq gun and shot Sparkles* (after shooting Lalna a few times). When he woke Avila and Lalna were talking nervously "_you said you thought you fixed it!" _hissed Avila waving her arms around. _"I thought had! But apparently it's just like with you but with Sparkles*!"_ he said back, rubbing his head. They both jumped when Sparkles*! Spoke. "Um, what happened to me?" He said confused. Lalna then spoke. "Nothing happened to you. It's your clone… It's a girl…" There was an awkward pause. "You're kidding. Right?" Said Sparkles* Standing up again. "No. He isn't. There's another thing. I'm a clone too. His." She pointed at Lalna and he shrugged. "It's been like this with humans. Clone a guy you get a girl and vice versa. But anyway do you want to see her? You can name her or something." He said nonchalantly. "Why not. What would I look like as a girl?" Avila smirked. "Like her. Duh. Hurry up or I lock you both in here." She said walking to the piston doors, the two boys at her heels. "There she is!" She said stopping at a door. "So... in there?" Sparkles* said sheepishly. The two blondes the shouted. "GO!" And shoved him to the door. What he saw was not what he expected a ginger haired girl drawing with crayons. She was thin with thin fingers like a Pianist. She was humming a little tune happily drawing something he couldn't see from his angle. "Um… I… Hi. I'm Sparkles*…" He managed still amazed that they had cloned his DNA but switched the chromosome. The clone turned around her short hair bouncing around her face. "Hi!" She said smiling widely. "I drew a picture!" It was an interesting picture. A black triangle with a white 11 in it. "Hey, that's my band's symbol! That's amazing! When did you see that?" He said pointing at it. "I don't know… Just something I thought up! But I don't know how to sign it_. I don't have a name!"_ She whispered loudly. "Well… You are like me but a girl so how about Sprinkles*!" He said sitting down next to her. "Hmm. I like it!" She said starting to write slowly "S-p-r-i-n-k-l-e-s-*. Got it! Here, you keep this. It will probably do you more good than me! Do you like music? I keep humming a little song that sounds really epic." She said getting another piece of paper. "I actually write music, well I did before my band hit bottom. Now I just take jobs to keep my apartment and food." Then Lalna walked in the door making them jump. "Heya! So, who wants some lunch! For some reason the coffee machine over filled so we all need to drink more coffee. Not that I'm complaining!" Avila then called from the hall. "LALNA DOESN'T GET COFFEE HES TOO HYPER ALLREADY!" She yelled. "Then she doesn't get any either. 'Cuz she's me." He said pouting a bit. "But yeah… come on lunch!" He said walking out of the room. "You hungry Sprinkles*?" asked Sparkles* holding out his hand. "Yeah! Let's go get some cake!" She took his hand and they set off to the Mess Hall and Lalna's maniacal shouts of a caffeine high. **[A/N]**What will this have instore for all of the characters? How will Sprinkles* effect the band? I have no idea! Let me think about it!


End file.
